THE LAST REPLACEMENT PLAYER
by authornubie
Summary: Malpraktek yang terjadi membuat Sakura hampir menikahi pasiennya. Hanya hampir, karena mendiang kekasih sang calon suami malah bangkit dari kubur. Jika dalam olahraga ada pemain pengganti, maka di pernikahan juga ada mempelai pengganti. Sasuke yang digosipkan gay, bersedia menggantikan setelah diiming-imingi lamborghini. Akan seberapa runyam kah hidup Sakura? Warning inside, DLDR
1. Prolog

Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fict karya saya ini. Sebagian besar nama yang dipakai di fict ini milik Mashashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya, dibuat semata untuk hiburan, tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun. Selamat membaca, tapi… **Don't like don't read.**

**Warning : **OOC, kurang sesuai EYD, typo, garing, slow update, dsb.

-o-o-o-

**THE LAST REPLACEMENT PLAYER**

**PROLOG**

-o-o-o-

Haruno Sakura, usia 26 tahun, dokter spesialis anak yang cantik, pintar, tapi sayangnya jomblo dan ceroboh. Kedua kekurangannya ini membawanya pada suatu masalah besar dalam hidupnya. Dia salah masuk bangsal dan salah menyuntik pasien bernama Uchiha Obito. Setelah disuntik Obito jadi tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir 24 jam, entah pengaruh suntikan itu atau hal lainnya. Sakura yang baru 2 hari ini bekerja di RS Konoha menjadi kuatir dipecat dan dipenjara karena mal praktek yang dia lakukan. Agar terbebas dari rasa bersalah dan rasa kuatir masuk penjara, Sakura mengikuti saran gila dari sahabatnya, Ino si dokter SpKK, untuk mendekati Uchiha Obito, dan syukur-syukur bisa jadi pacarnya, atau bahkan istrinya. Karena dengan begitu, seandainya Obito suatu saat sadar bahwa pernah ada mal praktek terjadi padanya, dia tidak akan tega menuntut Sakura. Namanya sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, status jomblo hilang, status tersangka mal praktek juga hilang. Ternyara usaha Sakura sukses, 1 bulan kemudian, Obito resmi menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya. Bulan berikutnya Obito mengenalkan Sakura pada keluarga besarnya. 2 minggu kemudian Obito melamarnya.

Sekarang ini H-1 menjelang hari pernikahannya, Sakura mencoba menghubungi Obito, tapi HP nya malah di luar jangkauan. Tapi dia berusaha positive thinking tidak terjadi masalah apapun, secara dia sudah ambil cuti 1 minggu ini untuk pernikahannya, kalau tiba-tiba gagal apa kata dunia? Tiba-tiba jam 7 malam kakek Madara menelpon dan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah keluarga besar Uchiha untuk rapat membahas pernikahan besok pagi. Mulailah rasa cemas itu melanda diri Sakura. Apakah dia ketahuan mal praktek? Ataukah ada alasan lainnya?

-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

Maaf kalau fict yang satu nya belum selesai, eh malah tambah satu fict lagi. Soalnya tiba-tiba ide ini muncul, jadi kalau tidak ditulis sayang juga.

Untuk prolog sengaja dibuat ringkas dan alurnya cepat, karena hanya bertujuan agar pembaca tidak bingung ketika mulai membaca Chapter 1.

Rencananya sih fict ini ga akan terlalu banyak chapter, karena sifatnya juga fict ringan sekedar hiburan, tidak akan banyak konflik di dalamnya. Inginnya fict ini ber-genre humor, tapi rasanya kok terlalu garing ya humornya

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mau memberi support pada saya.


	2. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fict karya saya ini. Sebagian besar nama yang dipakai di fict ini milik Mashashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya, dibuat semata untuk hiburan, tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun. Selamat membaca, tapi… **Don't like don't read.**

**Warning : **OOC, kurang sesuai EYD, typo, garing, slow update, dsb.

-o-o-o-

**THE LAST REPLACEMENT PLAYER**

**CHAPTER 1**

-o-o-o-

Malam menjelang pernikahannya, Sakura merasakan ketegangan yang sangat tinggi. Bukan tegang seperti calon pengantin pada umumnya, tapi karena terpaksa menghadiri makan malam dibarengi rapat meja agak bundar dadakan di kediaman Uchiha, keluarga besar calon suaminya, demi membahas calon suaminya Obito Uchiha yang melarikan diri. Sudah setengah jam Sakura berada di sini, tapi ketegangan bukan berkurang malah bertambah. Nasibnya ke depan akan ditentukan dari rapat yang dihadiri oleh Madara, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Izumi, Ichiro, Kagami, dan Shisui ini.

"Kami juga kecewa pada Obito, tapi dari sudut pandang tertentu sebenarnya perbuatan dia bisa dimaklumi, karena perasaan kan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau sudah begini seandainya pun Obito bisa dihubungi, ditemukan, dan dipaksa tetap melaksanakan pernikahan ini, kuatir kami akan timbul masalah dalam rumah tangga kalian berdua ke depannya. Tapi seandainya pernikahan ini benar dibatalkan, maka sangat memalukan juga bagi kita semua. Ini jadi pilihan yang sangat sulit", Fugaku sebagai paman Obito berusaha sok bijak. Kalau orang baru pertama bertemu, pasti mengira Fugaku tipe orang yang bijak dan berpikir kritis. Padahal sebenarnya dia orang labil yang selalu ragu dalam mengambil keputusan, bisanya hanya memberi pilihan, seperti acara TV Zuper Deal favoritnya.

"Tetap saja si Obito itu salah besar, ayah. Masak iya kabur di malam sebelum pernikahannya sendiri, dengan hanya meninggalkan pesan – Aku besok tidak hadir, bolos, titip absen – dia kira bolos kuliah? Oleh karena itu dengan berat hati saya terpaksa mewakilkannya untuk menikahi Sakura. Ini murni bentuk tanggung jawab saya sebagai orang yang telah dititipi Obito melalui WA. Agar reputasi Uchiha tidak tercoreng gara-gara pernikahan ini batal" Itachi menimpali. Ucapannya menunjukkan seolah-olah dia sebagai korban yang terbebani, tapi raut mukanya malah menunjukkan orang bahagia seperti habis dapat jackpot. Kapan lagi coba dapat alasan legal beristri dua di kalangan Uchiha.

"Ehm!" Izumi istri Itachi yang posesif berdehem sambil memotong steak-nya kasar dengan pisau "Ichiro, nanti malam tidur dengan Mama ya!"

"Yay…asik…tidur di kamar Mama lagi. Berarti Papa tidur di luar lagi kan ya? Papa sih sering nakal, jadi dihukum Mama terus kan, mingu ini aja sudah lima kali….mmph…", Ichiro, putra Izumi-Itachi terpaksa memutus ucapannya karena Itachi telah menyuapi (baca : menyumpal) mulut anaknya dengan steak, berharap Ichiro tidak membongkar aib papa nya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ehm, itu tadi contoh salah satu solusi yang pastinya akan saya **hin-da-ri**. Makanya di sini kita cari solusi lainnya bersama" Itachi sengaja menekankan kata hindari, untuk meredakan emosi Izumi. "Menurut kamu solusi terbaiknya bagaimana, Izumi sayang?" rayunya, tapi sang istri tidak mau menggubris ucapannya dan masih menyibukkan diri dengan memotong-motong steak nya secara sadis, sampai membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi hidup kembalinya Rin, itu juga sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal sih, siapa sangka ternyata setelah kecelakaan itu dia hanya mati suri, kabarnya pas mau dikubur eh dia malah bangun, tukang gali kuburnya kaget dan langsung meninggal di tempat kena seragan jantung. Jadi seolah-olah kayak gantiin Rin meninggal gitu, kan serem ya…." ujar Mikoto sambil bergidik ngeri

"Itu dia, sepertinya Nohara Rin itu punya kekuatan mistis, kuatirnya kalau kita halangin Obito-Rin bersatu, jangan-jangan nanti kita kualat, terus ada salah satu dari kita yang jadi tumbal dan meninggal" timpal Madara, siapa sangka Kakek arogan satu itu percaya sekali dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, bahkan juga takut kualat. Mungkin karena dia merasa yang paling tua, jadi bakalan dia duluan yang meninggal kalo ada apa-apa.

"Kematian Rin itu kan sudah 3 bulan yang lalu, kok bisa Obito baru tahu berita dia hidup laginya tadi pagi?" tanya Shisui yang seolah tidak up to date akan gosip, padahal sebenarnya sedang memancing sang biang gosip untuk berbicara.

"Begini loh cerita jelasnya", Kagami ayah Shisui yang merupakan sumber gosip keluarga mencoba menjelaskan, "Setelah kecelakaan motor 3 bulan lalu yang mengerikan itu kan jenazah Rin di bawa pulang ke kota asalnya di Suna, mau dikubur di sana. Waktu itu Obito tidak datang ke acara pemakamannya, karena dia juga jadi korban, Obito dan Rin boncengan motor berdua saat peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Obito pingsan selama 1 hari. Setelah siuman dia membaca berita di surat kabar tidak up to date, yang bilang bahwa peristiwa kecelakaan yang dialaminya menyebabkan 1 korban meninggal yaitu Nohara Rin, dan 1 korban terluka berat yaitu Uchiha Obito. Akhirnya dia move on ke Sakura, yang merupakan dokter di Rumah Sakit itu. Apalagi tampang Sakura agak mirip Rin. Walaupun sebenarnya saya pribadi agak heran juga, mengapa dokter cantik seperti Sakura mau saja dilamar oleh Obito yang saat itu baru dikenalnya selama dua setenga bulan? Apakah itu karena _the power of an Uchiha's charm _yang tidak terelakan? Atau ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan?Sementara yang terjadi di Suna berbeda dari yang diberitakan, waktu mau di kubur ternyata Rin hidup lagi, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba ke atas, seperti zombi begitu, tapi tidak sampai pengen makan otak manusia sih. Nah, sayangnya kondisi tubuh Rin pasca hidup lagi itu lemah sekali, bagai badan tak bertulang, jadi langsung di rawat intensif di rumah sakit. Makanya dia tidak bisa mengabari Obito. Barulah pagi tadi Obito dapat telpon dari temannya Sasori yang tinggal di Suna mengabari hal itu. Obito tadi pagi izinnya sih pergi ke suna mau mengklarifikasi berita, eh ternyata malah kabur dan tidak kembali lagi. CLBK sepertinya… Lalu…"

"Oke, jadi sekarang waktunya kita mengambil kesimpulan" Madara memutus cerita Kagami sang biang gosip karena kalau dibiarkan bisa sampai besok pagi tidak tuntas-tuntas juga itu cerita. "Jadi intinya Obito tidak jadi menikahi Sakura besok pagi, karena CLBK nya dengan Rin yang punya kekuatan mistis tidak bisa kita cegah. Tapi acara pernikahan ini harus tetap jalan karena kalau tidak bisa mencoreng nama Uchiha, dan juga akan mempermalukan Sakura. Satu-satunya cara dengan menikahkan Sakura kepada Uchiha lainnya. Kalau olah raga yang hanya berlangsung ukuran jam saja punya beberapa pemain pengganti, apalagi penikahan yang waktunya seumur hidup, kita harus menyiapkan pengantin penggantinya. Itachi sudah punya Izumi, Fugaku – Mikoto, Shishui sudah bertunangan, Kagami sudah bersumpah sehidup tidak semati pada mendiang istrinya. Maka hanya tersisa dua pilihan di sini, menikahkan Sakura dengan Ichiro yang berumur 7 tahun, atau ehm… dengan saya sendiri yang sudah matang dan mapan. Kita harus berpikir dengan bijak sekarang" putus Madara sebagai kepala keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Kalau Ichiro masih di kurang umur dan terlalu muda, mereka jadi seperti ibu dan anak. Kalau ayah Madara sudah kelebihan umur dan terlalu tua, mereka jadi seperti Kakek buyut dan cicitnya. Piihan yang sulit ini" Fugaku menjawab dengan tanggapan sok bijak padahal bikin hati Madara sakit bagai teriris belati. Apa coba maksudnya kelebihan umur? Sudah seharusnya mati dari dulu begitu? Tega sekali kau Fugaku!

"Waduh, jangan ayah. Kalau ayah Madara yang sudah uzur menikah lagi dengan gadis muda, nanti apa kata dunia" timpal Kagami berpura-pura melarang, padahal dalam hati senang karena dapat bahan gosip hot terbaru.

"Saya yang sudah tunangan saja belum jadi-jadi nikah, masak kakek Madara yang sudah bau tanah mau nikah 2 kali, tidak adil ah…" komentar Shisui, bikin Madara tambah sakit hati dua kali lipat semula.

"Maaf, saya yang akan menikah, kenapa saya tidak dimintai pendapat ya?" sela Sakura. "Kalau menurut saya lebih baik pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja, toh Obito nya juga sudah kabur. Atau biar saya saja mundur dan mempelai wanitanya diganti dengan Rin", ucap Sakura datar.

"Obitonya menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Selain itu ada mitos yang mengatakan, kalau wanita yang batal menikah di malam sebelum pernikahannya, maka dia akan jomblo 7 turunan. Apa Sakura siap dengan resiko itu?" tanya Madara yang memang hobi cerita mitos dan mistis.

"Jangan dibatalkan Sakura sayang, nanti jadi beban pikiran Mebuki dan Kizashi. Bagaiman kalau mereka jadi sakit, stress, frustasi, depresi, stroke, hipertensi, jantungan, atau bahkan meninggal gara-gara hal ini. Secara tidak langsung kamu jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin loh. Serem banget kan ya…" timpal Mikoto yang memang sering negative thinking.

"Teman kerja paman waktu dulu juga ada yang batal menikah. Sekarang dia mendapat predikat jomblo abadi, karena sampai sekarang belum menikah juga" Kagami menambahkan.

"Kuatirnya, lelaki lain akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang ditinggal pasangan di hari pernikahannya. Karena jadi semacam barang bekas sortiran gitu…" Izumi ikut berkomentar. Menyakitkan sekali analogimu Izumi, nggak gitu juga kali.

"Sayang uangnya juga sih yang sudah keluar buat mengurus ini itu, kalau sekarang acaranya di cancel kan biaya hangus 100%. Padahal 70% dana pernikahan Obito itu pinjam dari saya, belum dikembalikan malah kabur. Jadi mending jangan batal, karena kalo batal saya minta tanggung jawab ke siapa coba? Apa Sakura bersedia bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi saya? …Aduh!..."modus-an Itachi tidak berlanjut karena kakinya diinjak Izumi.

"Iya tante Sakura, jangan dibatalkan. Guru di sekolah Ichiro ada yang batal nikah, sekarang dia jadi bahan gosipan murid-muridnya, dibilang guru tak jadi laku", Ichiro sok ikutan menasihati.

"Itulah yang saya katakan sejak awal, pilihan yang sulit, antara membatalkan atau meneruskan. Jadi apa pilihanmu Sakura?" komentar Fugaku sok menengahi, sok mirip acara Zuper Deal.

Seluruh orang di meja itu terus membujuk Sakura agar tidak membatalkan pernikahannya, kecuali Fugaku tentu saja yang selalu berada di zona abu-abu, sampai Sakura akhirnya berpasrah diri, menyerah kalah, dari pada rapat tidak selesai-selesai, dan dia jadi depresi mendengar bujukan persuasif tapi sarat muatan negatif dari orang-orang itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka seseorang dari luar.

"Tadaima" ucap si pelaku yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam dengan santainya, tanpa menyadari atmosfer berat di dalam ruangan.

"Wow, ada acara kumpul-kumpul apa ini?" tanya Naruto, sahabat Sasuke yang ikut masuk di belakang Sasuke sambil melongokkan kepalanya dengan tidak lupa disertai senyum lima jari andalannya.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, teman seangkatan di SMA nya. Tidak menyangka juga sih kalau Sasuke masih satu keluarga dengan Obito, dia berpikir mungkin hanya kebetulan marga mereka saja yang sama. Sakura sendiri tidak yakin Sasuke mengenalnya, karena mereka tidak pernah berada di kelas yang sama. Sebaliknya Sakura mengenal keduanya,karena waktu SMA mereka berdua memang terkenal sebagai duo OSIS berwajah tampan, serta sering digosipkan sebagai pasangan gay. Setahu Sakura mereka berdua memang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita semasa SMA. Wajar sebenarnya Sakura tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke di rumah keluarga Uchiha, karena semenjak bekerja, Sasuke memang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, dia tinggal bersama Naruto di apartemen sewaan mereka. Makanya nama Sasuke sering terlupakan dari benak seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Sekarang dia sengaja pulang karena besok sepupunya, si Obito akan menikah. Tapi mengapa sekarang seluruh mata malah memandang ke arah Sasuke? Di kepala mereka seolah-olah ada bohlam yang bersinar terang dan menunjukkan pemikiran "Aha! Solusi tiba". Sasuke mendapat firasat buruk seketika.

"Ehm, Sasuke, dalam rapat ini kita putuskan bahwa kamu sebagai _the last replacement player _akan menggantikan posisi Obito sebagai mempelai pria untuk Haruno Sakura" seru Madara.

"Kakek, saya bukan ban serep", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kamu harus mau Sasuke, karena kamu harus jadi anak yang berbakti pada keluarga. Jangan tanya apa yang keluarga beri untuk kamu, tapi tanya apa yang kamu berikan untuk keluarga" Itachi sebagai orang yang pertama kali membujuk, sangat berharap Sasuke terbujuk dan menyetujui. Apalagi tujuan utamanya kalau bukan Sasuke bersedia menikah dan mengganti biaya pernikahan yang Obito pinjam darinya.

"Iya Sasuke, mau saja ya menikah dengan Sakura, memang tidak kasihan Sakura yang sekalinya mau nikah malah ditinggal kabur sama calon suami", Izumi ikutan membujuk dengan tujuan utama Sasuke harus mau agar Itachi tidak modus-in Sakura lagi.

"Benar Sasuke, paman juga sudah lelah mendengar gosip tetang kamu yang selalu menolak pacaran dan menikah karena kamu gay", Kagami menimpali, padahal penyebar gosipnya adalah dia sendiri.

"Sasu-gay. Wow. Beneran tuh?" tanya Shishui entah maksud sebenarnya pertanyaan, atau pernyataan.

"Paman Sasuke harus membuktikan bahwa paman bukan gay dengan menikahi tante Sakura", Ichiro yang sok tua dan sok ngerti berusaha ikut menasihati Sasuke. Anak itu memang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Entah makanan dan ajaran apa yang diberikan Itachi padanya setiap malam.

"Sasuke sayang, kamu mau saja ya… kan kamu sudah tua, sudah 26 tahun. Nanti kalau tidak segera menikah jadi ABG tua loh. Belum lagi nanti perbedaan usia dengan anakmu jadi terlalu jauh, bisa-bisa dikira cucu bukan anak. Anak kamu nanti malu mengakui kamu sebagai papanya, maunya bilang kamu itu kakeknya atau bahkan kakek buyutnya. Tidak diakui oleh anak sendiri, kan serem itu….", Mikoto ikut membujuk.

"Memang harus dipikirkan matang-matang sih masalah pernikahan ini. Karena ini pilihan yang sulit, antara Sasuke harus pilih menikah dengan dipaksa, atau dengan kerelaan hati, atau pilih tirai 3?", komentar Fugaku, si bapak labil korban acara TV super deal.

"Saya masih terlalu tampan dan muda untuk menikah, tidak suka dipaksa, dan bukan **g-a-y**!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kakek tidak percaya karena tidak ada bukti. Pacaran saja kamu belum pernah. Dari SD yang kamu bawa ke rumah hanya si Naruto itu. Beda dengan Itachi yang dari SMA udah sering mengenalkan beberapa anak gadis ke rumah, ada Dara si rambut pirang, Orochi si rambut hitam", Madara menimpali. Yang tidak Madara tahu, Dei-dara dan Orochi-maru adalah lelaki, bukan gadis.

"Sasuke, kalau kamu mau, nanti biaya pernikahan 30% akan saya danai" Itachi mencoba ganti strategi dengan bernegosiasi, karena cara persuasif tidak mempan ke Sasuke. Pokoknya apapun strateginya yang penting uangnya segera kembali, toh masalah harga paket pernikahan bisa digelembungkan dulu dari harga sebenarnya, jadi meskipun dia bilang di danai 30%, sebenarnya harga telah dinaikan dulu, jadi sejatinya Sasuke semua yang membayar. Begini-gini juga sebenarnya Itachi punya bakat koruptor terpendam dalam dirinya.

"Kalau paman mau menikahi tante Sakura, maka Ichiro janji tidak akan mengorek-ngorek celengan paman Sasuke yang di kamar lagi" negosiasi sekaligus pengakuan dosa dari Ichiro. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa celengan ayam jago yang dia isi sejak SMP itu semakin lama semakin berkurang bobotnya. Dulu dia berpikir itu ulah babi ngepet yang anehnya mau dengan uang receh. Ternyata bukan, itu ulah tuyul yang tidak gundul, alias si Ichiro keponakan tersayang.

"Iya Sasuke, kalau kamu mau menyetujui itu, maka sebagai mamanya Ichiro saya tidak akan membiarkan Ichiro mengotak-atik celengan kamu lagi" bujuk Izumi. Sasuke jadi berpikir, berarti selama ini Izumi tahu kalau Ichiro sering mengorek celengan Sasuke tapi membiarkannya saja? Dasar mereka itu tuyul dan Mbak Yul.

"Kalau Sasuke setuju menikah, maka saya akan mencopot semua CCTV yang disuruh ayah Kagami dipasang di kamar kamu?" giliran Shishui yang bernegosiasi sambil pengakuan dosa. Inilah alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke malas pulang ke rumah dan pilih tinggal di apartemen. Karena entah kenapa dia selalu merasa diawasi di rumahnya walau sedang sendirian. Sekarang terjawablah penyebabnya, si Shishui, kaki tangan Kagami, telah menjajah privasi kamarnya. Pasti Kagami sering melakukan pengamatan dari CCTV itu untuk dijadikan bahan gosipnya. Dasar ayah-anak sindikat tukang gosip.

"Iya kalau kamu oke, nanti biar si Shishui juga sekalian mencopot CCTV yang ada di kamar apartemenmu" Kagami menambahkan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Beginilah efek jadi biang gosip, hilangnya rasa takut berdosa dari dalam hati. Ternyata jauh dari rumah pun tidak serta merta membuat privasi Sasuke kembali, apartemennya juga telah terjajah.

"Kalau Sasuke setuju menikahi Sakura, maka Mama akan berhenti menawarkan kamu ke teman-teman arisan mama", Mikoto mencoba bernegosiasi juga.

"Whoa… apa ini… hari gini masih zaman ya perjodohan?" komentar Naruto yang langsung dibalas pelototan tajam dari seluruh warga Uchiha, minus Sasuke tentu saja.

"Outsiders dilarang berkomentar dalam rapat internal keluarga Uchiha" titah Madara sambil memberi isyarat melalui mata kepada anak turunnya untuk bergerak.

Kagami dan Shishui dengan tanggap segera menangkap Naruto untuk mengeluarkannya dari rumah. Naruto memberontak, dan dia berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke agar dapat menolongnya. Sasuke juga berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto, namun sayangnya terlambat, Fugaku dan Itachi telah menahan Sasuke agar tetap di tempat. Adegan antara Naruto – Sasuke yang saling menggapaikan tangan, tertangkap mengharukan di mata Mikoto, mereka berdua bak Romeo-Juliet yang dipisahkan dengan paksa oleh keluarganya. Bagai kasih yang tak sampai.

"Sasuke!", teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Naruto!", Sasuke balas berteriak sama frustasinya.

"Shishui!", Itachi tidak mau kalah.

"Itachi!" Shishui ikutan.

"Kagami!" Kagami tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Hentikan! Kita tidak sedang absen di sini!" seru Madara Uchiha. Fugaku, Ichiro dan Izumi yang sebenarnya mau ikutan berteriak langsung mengatupkan mulutnya.

Adegan selanjutnya berubah menjadi KDRT, dengan Naruto yang dilempar paksa keluar rumah, dan Sasuke diikat di kursi makan yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kalau kamu tidak setuju menikah dengan Sakura, maka kamu harus bayar ganti rugi 5x seluruh biaya pernikahan sebagai pinalti", ujar Itachi dengan nada mengancam. Cara persuasif dan negosiatif tidak berefek pada Sasuke, maka ancaman adalah strategi terakhir yang dipakai Itachi. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, uang dia harus kembali utuh, bahkan kalau bisa lebih.

"Kalau paman Sasuke tidak mau menikah, Ichiro akan meng-hack rekening paman, dan memindahkan seluruh saldo tabungannya ke rekening papa", Ichiro ikutan mengancam. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu ancaman berbau kriminal itu nak?

"Kalau aku sih yes" Izumi berkomentar tidak jelas. Maksudnya apa coba?

"Saya akan tambah CCTV yang bisa merekam semua pergerakan kamu, hingga di kamar mandi, mobil, tempat fitness, supermarket, mall, kantormu, dan setiap jalanan yang kamu lewati", ancam Shishui dengan tidak logisnya.

"Kalau kamu menolak, jangan salahkan paman loh ya…kalau gosip gay mu menyebar ke _lambeturah, lambenyinyir,_ dan lambe-lambe lainnya", Kagami ikutan mengancam. Sasuke jadi curiga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Kagami adalah admin dari akun _lambe-lambe-an_ itu.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, Mama akan mengobral kamu, _discount up to_ 90% ke teman-teman arisan Mama, dan ke situs-situs pencarian jodoh. Serta Mama akan menyebar pamflet di jalanan dan mall yang berisi foto kamu dengan bertuliskan _discount up to_ 90% + 10%, nama kamu, dan nomor HP", ancaman maut dari Mikoto, yang membuat Sasuke langsung menelan ludah, keringat dingin langsung muncul di dahinya. Seingat Sasuke, Mama-nya tipikal orang yang selalu menepati perkataannya.

"Kalau kamu menolaknya Sasuke, maka kamu harus membuang marga Uchiha dari namamu. Tapi kalau kamu menerimanya, maka besok Kakek akan memberikan 1 lamborghini baru buat kamu" penawaran mutlak dari Madara.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke, mau pilih menolak yang artinya _zonk_, atau pilih menerima yang artinya dapat lamborghini?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas yang tampak diam saja dari tadi dengan wajah tak terbaca. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang juga.

"Aku menerima pernikahan ini, dan lamborghini-nya, serta semua tawaran kalian tadi, dengan satu syarat. Yaitu apabila tidak timbul kecocokan di antara kami, maka kami akan bercerai satu tahun setelah ini", jawab Sasuke final.

"Deal? Atau kamu mau mengganti pilihanmu dengan uang yang ada di saku saya ditambah…ouch", Fugaku tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena mendapat jitakan dari Madara. Sepertinya Madara perlu menghilangkan chanel yang menayangkan Zuper Deal dari TV keluarganya, agar tidak ada kontaminasi kuis TV lagi di antara mereka.

Akhirnya rapat keluarga Uchiha berakhir juga pada malam itu. Tinggal bagaimana mereka mempersiapkan skenario agar orang tua Sakura dan tamu undangan tidak ada yang mempertanyakan perubahan nama mempelai pria-nya.

Tbc.

-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

Maaf kalau ide utamanya cukup mainstream, yaitu pernikahan terpaksa, tapi saya berusaha isinya tidak se-mainstream itu.

Untuk menentukan nama anak Itachi-Izumi, agak bingung juga sih. Tapi author memutuskan harus dimulai dengan huruf _I_ agar sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya diputuskan namanya _Ichiro_ yang artinya anak lelaki pertama.

Sebenarnya author masih bingung, mau memasukkan fict ini di genre apa? Di genre humor, kuatir terlalu garing. Di romance, tidak ada adegan romancenya. Drama juga ga terlalu. Atau cocoknya ke family? Butuh masukan dari pembaca sekalian, baiknya dimasukkan genre apa? Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang mau RnR.


	3. Chapter 2

Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter dua. Mohon maaf apabila update-nya terlalu lama. Entah kenapa bulan-bulan ini banyak sekali kesibukan saya di dunia nyata, sehingga fict ini jadi lama tidak tersentuh. Tapi insya-Allah tetap akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat selagi masih ada yang mau membaca fict ini. Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang mau mampir membaca fict ini. Sebagian besar nama yang dipakai dalam fict ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya, dibuat semata untuk hiburan, tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur, tapi…**don't like don't read.**

**Warning : OOC akut, kurang sesuai EYD, typo, garing dan receh, slow update.**

-o-o-o

**CHAPTER 2**

-o-o-o-

Minggu pagi yang cerah, waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Upacara yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar Uchiha dan kedua orang tua Sakura itu berlangsung dengan sangat sakral, err.. tepatnya agak sakral, karena ada sedikit gangguan. Catat 'hanya sedikit', karena keluarga uchiha selalu punya 1001 cara untuk mengatasi gangguan.

**Flashback on**

Ketika pasangan Haruno mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah calon mempelai pria dari anaknya, maka timbul rasa heran di hati keduanya.

"Sebentar, yang waktu itu melamar Sakura bukan orang ini, tampangnya berbeda", komentar Kizashi.

"Memang tampangnya sengaja dirubah Paman, sebab hari gini sedang musim transplantasi wajah, jadi wajarlah anak muda ikut trend, maka sekarang inilah wajah terbarunya", jawaban spontan dari Itachi si jenius Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kemampuan brainstorming-nya, jadi jawabannya terkadang anti-mainstream gitu.

"Tapi bukan cuma wajahnya, model rambutnya juga berubah kok", Mebuki menambahkan.

"Berarti waktu itu dia bukan cuma transplantasi wajah, tapi transplantasi kepala", jawab Sishui yang tak kalah jenius. Jawaban orang jenius memang beda, kalau orang biasa pasti bilangnya karena merubah model rambut di salon kan?

"Transplantasi kepala manusia seperti yang waktu itu ingin dilakukan oleh dokter Sergio Canavero*? Bukannya menurut surat kabar belum jadi dilakukan ya?" tanya Kizashi.

"Kalau yang oleh dokter Canavero memang belum jadi dilakukan. Tapi kalau ini yang melakukan operasinya beda lagi dokternya, namanya dokter Orochimaru Cenavalu, dan dokter asistennya Kabuto Cenavaku, mereka itu lebih ahli, karena bagi mereka transplantasi adalah makanan sehari-hari, dan...tada...inilah hasilnya, sempurna!", Kagami ikutan menjawab sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Urusan gosip miring, merubah berita, bahkan menyimpangkan nama dan pekerjaan orang, memang Kagami ahlinya.

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Di dalam dapur 'Toko Kue Bioteknologi Hebi' yang terletak di pinggir kota Konoha**

"Hatchiii! Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi ingin bersin ya, Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Yakushi Kabuto.

"Hati-hati bersinnya Kabuto, keadaan aseptik dan steril lab (baca: dapur) harus selalu dijaga, jangan sampai proses rekayasa genetika antara donat dan tiramisu kita terkontaminasi mikroba, nanti bisa menimbulkan infeksi", peringatan dari Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama", jawab Kabuto.

"Jangan lupa donamisu yang sudah jadi segera transplantasikan ke dalam inkubator" perintah Orochimaru.

"Siap Orochimaru-sama, akan segera saya transplantasikan", Kabuto segera mentransplantasikan (baca : pindah tempatkan) donamisu (tiramisu bentuk donat, masterpiece yang katanya hasil rekayasa genetika milik Chef Orochimaru, sang mantan ilmuwan yang banting setir jadi chef) ke inkubator (baca: meja etalase).

**Kembali ke tempat upacara pernikahan**

"Hmmm...tapi bukan cuma kepalanya yang beda, namanya juga berbeda. Yang dulu melamar namanya Obito, sekarang jadi Sasuke?", Kizashi masih penasaran.

"Apalah arti sebuah nama, bahkan mau ganti nama lagi jadi Sadako pun saya sebagai kakak kandungnya tidak keberatan, yang penting kan tumpeng-an waktu ganti nama", Itachi kembali menanggapi.

Kizashi tidak bertanya lagi, karena masih bingung mencerna istilah tumpeng-an yang dipakai Itachi, seperti-nya kok bukan istilah Konoha banget ya? Mebuki juga tidak protes lagi karena menurutnya calon menantunya sekarang lebih tampan, jadi why not? Toh fotonya lebih bisa dipamerkan ke teman-teman arisannya.

**Flashback off**

-o-o-o-

Upacara pernikahan telah selesai, dilanjutkan dengan acara resepsi yang diadakan di gedung tidak jauh dari lokasi itu. Dalam resepsi ini Itachi yang ditunjuk sebagai MC mempunyai misi terberat yaitu harus menjelaskan perihal nama mempelai pria yang tidak sesuai dengan nama di surat undangan, tanpa mencoreng nama baik keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. Bagi Itachi si jenius Uchiha dengan kemampuan brainstorming luar biasa, ini sih hanya misi sepele.

"Para hadirin tamu undangan sekalian yang saya hormati, sebelum acara ini saya lanjutkan ada sedikit pemberitahuan yang perlu saya sampaikan, yaitu terkait nama mempelai pria di surat undangan yang berbeda dengan nama mempelai pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan anda semua, itu terjadi karna typo". Seluruh tamu jadi terdiam , bukan karena faham tapi karena keheranan, kok typo bisa jauh banget ya, dari Sasuke jadi Obito? Jenius sekali ide-mu Itachi!

"Maaf Uchiha-san, saya sahabatnya Sakura. Setahu saya yang waktu itu pacaran dengan Sakura kan Obito, bukan Sasuke?" tanya Yamanaka Ino yang kebetulan waktu itu posisinya berada tak jauh dari Itachi.

"Maaf nona, saya tidak menerima penolakan" jawab Itachi. Jawaban boleh tidak nyambung dan ambigu, tapi sikap dan nada suara harus tetap cool, khas keluarga Uchiha.

Ino tidak bertanya lagi karena sibuk mencari korelasi antara pertanyaannya dengan jawaban Itachi yang jauh dari kata nyambung.

-o-o-o-

Tidak terasa acara resepsi telah berakhir. Seluruh tamu undangan telah berpulang ke habitat nya masing-masing. Termasuk pasangan Haruno juga sudah pamit setelah menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga besar Uchiha. Kakek Madara mengajak Sasuke untuk melihat hadiah mobil Lamborghini yang di telah ditempatkan di halaman belakang gedung. Seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha, plus Naruto – yang selalu merasa sebagai bagian dari keluarga – ikut ke halaman belakang untuk melihat hadiah fantastis itu.

Mobil Lamborghini itu berwarna kuning, masih baru dan mengkilat, dihiasi pita cantik yang diikat menyerupai pita kado. Seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha – minus Madara tentu saja – langsung terdiam karena terpana melihatnya. Sasuke sendiri juga tampak sangat shock, apakah karena dia terlalu bahagia?

"Kakek! Apa ini?!", Sasuke yang sudah sembuh dari shock-nya melayangkan protes kepada Madara.

"Dua mobil Lamborghini, hadiah untukmu", jawab Madara sambil tersenyum bangga dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Madara lalu menyerahkan kunci Lamborghini itu pada Saqsuke. Tapi...err...ada yang aneh dengan kuncinya, kenapa ada antena nya? Itu sih remote control, bukan kunci.

"Itu mobil mobilan, bukan 2 mobil!", protes Sasuke lagi. Salah Sasuke juga sih, mau percaya begitu saja dengan PHP-an Madara, padahal jelas-jelas Madara cuma pensiunan pegawai pemerintah yang dulu selalu jujur dalam bekerja (catat, 'jujur hanya dalam bekerja', bukan 'pada keluarga'), bahkan sok sibuk mengabdi pada negara tanpa berpikir mencabang jadi pengusaha. Jadi mana ada uang untuk beli Lamborghini? Apa harus jual ginjal dulu? Ginjal Madara yang sudah renta juga tidak mungkin semahal Lamborghini kan? Dimana logikanmu Sasuke?

"Karena paman Sasuke tidak mau, berarti mobil-mobilannya diwaris Ichiro", klaim sepihak Ichiro sambil berlari ke arah mobil-mobilan Lamborghini Sasuke dan mengambilnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri dan berusaha merebut Lamborghini itu dari Ichiro. Tidak dapat yang asli, paling tidak yang palsu jangan sampai hilang dari genggaman-lah.

"Lepaskan Ichiro! Ini milik paman!" perintah Sasuke sambil berusaha menarik Lamborghininya dari tangan Ichiro.

"Lepaskan Paman! Ini warisan buat Ichiro!" Ichiro balas memerintah tidak kalah galak. Gen Uchiha memang secara default-nya bossy begitu.

"Lepaskan! Paman belum meninggal!"

"Lepaskan Paman! Siapa tahu besok meninggal!, Jawab Ichiro. Sontak Sasuke langsung mencoret nama Ichiro dari daftar ahli waris dalam kepalanya.

'Belum jadi ahli waris saja sudah mendoakan jelek begitu, bagaimana kalau sudah dijadikan ahli waris? Bisa-bisa bikin skenario pembunuhan', analisis Sasuke.

Terjadilah tarik-menarik Lamborghini antara Sasuke dan Ichiro. Madara segera mengambil kesempatan ricuh itu untuk kabur dengan kaki seribu-no jutsu sebelum Sasuke protes ketiga kalinya. Untung si kaki seribu tidak ikutan protes karena gaya jalannya ditiru Madara tanpa izin. Sedangkan Mikoto langsung meneteskan air mata, bukan karena sedih melihat anak turunnya bertengkar, tapi karena teringat novel Lord of The Ring miliknya yang hilang. Pertengkaran ini mengingatkannya akan adegan perebutan cincin antara Smeagol dan Frodo. Ehm.. entah siapa yang jadi Smeagol-nya di mata Mikoto. Ichiro kah? Atau Sasuke kah?

Bagi Itachi, definisi ayah bijak adalah yang selalu memberi dukungan moril bagi anaknya dalam situasi tersulit sekalipun. Apalagi bila dukungan moril itu menyebabkan penghematan materil yaitu mengurangi budget untuk membeli mainan Ichiro. Jadilah Itachi pemandu sorak untuk membakar semangat anaknya agar memenangkan perebutan ini. Izumi juga ikutan jadi pemandu sorak bagi Ichiro, layaknya Mbak Yul yang selalu mendukung langkah tuyul untuk insyaf. Sayangnya tuyul yang ini belum mau insyaf.

Naruto yang selalu merasa bagian dari keluarga Uchiha tidak mau kalah, ikut ambil peran sebagai pendukung Sasuke. Ilalang di samping gedung di cabutnya, dirangkai dan dijadikan pompom. Bagi Naruto mendukung itu ga boleh setengah-setengah, harus sepenuh hati, maka penampilan juga harus maksimal. Naruto pun memulai aksi cheerleadersnya untuk mendukung Sasuke dengan pompomnya. Ehm...sebenarnya akan lebih indah lagi bila yang dijadikan pompom itu rambut kuningnya, lebih berwarna dari pada ilalang. Fugaku kebingungan, siapa yang harus dia bela? Anaknya kah? Atau cucu nya kah? Daripada pusing, lebih baik ikut pulang bersama Madara.

Kagami tampak berpikir keras, tetapi bukan memikirkan cara untuk melerai mereka. Dia sibuk memikirkan judul yang tepat untuk gosip panas dari peristiwa ini agar beritanya jadi viral.

Mungkin 'Hadiah yang tertukar'. Tidak, itu terlalu mainstream.

'Gagal Move On dari MKKB*, Paman merebut mainan ponakan', atau

'Ga mampu beli yang beneran, Lamborghini mainan pun jadi rebutan', atau

'Di saat keluarga sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, mempelai pria sibuk rebutan mainan'

Sementara Shisui sibuk berguling ke sana kemari, mencari angle yang tepat sambil memvideokan peristiwa itu dalam handycam-nya. Sepertinya seseorang perlu mengingatkan bahwa posisi dia sekarang sebagai camera-man, bukan fotografer, tidak perlu banyak bergerak. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nanti hasil videonya.

Sakura yang tidak tertarik melihat Lamborghini, masih berada di dalam gedung resepsi sendirian. Dia sibuk mengamati donamisu yang tersisa dari konsumsi acara resepsi pernikahannya. Sakura heran kenapa makanan seperti ini bisa disebut rekayasa genetika? Memang kue punya gen? Ini mah cuma rekayasa reseptika.

**Setengah jam kemudian**

Halaman belakang gedung telah sepi, semua orang sudah kembali pulang menyisakan tiga orang saja. Sakura yang bersandar di pintu belakang gedung, terdiam mengamati keadaan karena memang tidak mengerti apa yang tadi terjadi. Naruto yang masih memegang pom-pom. Serta Sasuke yang pundung di emperan belakang gedung dengan wajah datarnya. Khas keluarga Uchiha, di saat pundung-pun wajah tetap datar dan cool. Di tangan Sasuke ada sebuah remote control. Bagaimana kabar si Lamborghini? Lamborghini nya sekarang sudah berada ditangan Ichiro. Salahkan Itachi yang mengambil tindakan ikut membantu Ichiro menariknya dari Sasuke, serta Izumi yang dengan teganya menggelitik pinggang Sasuke. Salahkan juga Naruto yang dengan prinsip 'tidak setengah-setengah'nya itu, tetap menjadi cheersleader yang hanya menyemangati Sasuke dari jauh, tanpa ada usaha nyata membantunya melawan Itachi and the gang.

"Sabar ya Sasuke, memang penyesalan pasti selalu datang terlambat. Sesuatu yang kamu sia-siakan baru akan terasa berharga setelah kamu kehilangannya", ujar Naruto sok bijak yang langsung membuat Sasuke tambah tersiksa dalam mode pundung-nya. Ingatkan Naruto akan efek samping penggunaan kata bijak bila tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi dengan bijak, bisa menyebabkan over dosis, mual, pusing, bahkan kerusakan pada hati.

Sasuke yang kuatir Naruto mengeluarkan lagi kata-kata sok bijak lainnya dengan sangat tidak bijak segera berdiri dan mengajak Sakura pulang ke apartemen. Yang tidak Sakura tahu adalah bahwa apartemen yang dimaksud Sasuke itu ditinggali juga bersama dengan Naruto. Bagaimanakah hidup Sakura ke depan? Apakah Sakura akan menjadi orang ketiga di antara Sasuke dan Naruto?

Serta yang tidak Sasuke dan Sakura ketahui, di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha saat ini sedang diadakan rapat lanjutan membahas pernikahan Sasuke – Sakura dengan misi terbaru: **tidak boleh ada perceraian dalam keluarga Uchiha**.

Tbc.

-o-o-o-

**Catatan :**

*Dr. Sergio Canavero : seorang ahli bedah yang mengklaim mampu melakukan transplantasi kepala manusia hidup, dan dulu pernah berencana melakukannya di tahun 2017 silam tapi belum terlaksana hingga saat ini.

* MKKB : masa kecil kurang bahagia.

Dalam fict ini keluarga besar Uchiha bukanlah keluarga konglomerat yang kaya raya. Apabila dilihat dari penghasilannya mereka hanyalah golongan keluarga menengah, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Yang selama ini dimaksud rumah keluarga besar Uchiha sebenarnya adalah rumah kuno yang diwaris Madara dari mendiang kakeknya. Rumah turun-temurun ini memang besar dan cukup untuk ditinggali seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha. Itachi yang sebenarnya sudah punya tempat tinggal sendiripun masih sering menginap di rumah keluarga besar Uchiha itu. Sama seperti Uchiha, keluarga Haruno juga keluarga menengah. Sakura bisa kuliah kedokteran karena dia ditunjang beasiswa.

-o-o-o-

**Author's Note :**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fict ini, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya pendek, serta humornya garing dan mungkin kurang memuaskan. Sepertinya padatnya kesibukan membuat sense humor saya jadi tersendat. Terima kasih kepada Rizki Rizka dan Nejes-san atas review dan sarannya. Review kalian menambah semangat saya dalam melanjutkan fict ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah follow fict ini. See U next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Akhirnya mulai bisa nulis lagi untuk chapter 3 karena kesibukan di dunia nyata sudah berkurang. Mohon maaf apabila update-nya terlalu lama pakai banget karena dunia nyata dengan deadline-deadline-nya cukup membuat frustasi. Belum lagi saya sebenarnya bukan orang yang hobi menulis, jadi butuh waktu berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu bagi saya hanya untuk menuangkan konsep dalam pikiran saya ke dalam sebuah tulisan hingga menjadi sebuah chapter. Tapi insya-Allah fict ini tetap akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat selagi masih ada yang mau membaca. Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang mau mampir membaca fict ini, apalagi menyempatkan untuk review dan rate.

Sebagian besar nama yang dipakai dalam fict ini dari manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja, namun fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Tujuan _fict_ ini dibuat semata untuk hiburan bagi para pembaca ffn, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpunnya. _Fict_ ini sama sekali tidak bertujuan untuk _bashing_ chara manapun, kalau hasilnya semua chara jadi ter-nistakan sesuai bagiannya masing-masing (khu khu khu__evil-laugh_), itu semata-semata demi keberlangsungan plot cerita, serta hanya bertujuan untuk hiburan semata tanpa berniat menghina. Akhir kata selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur, tapi…**don't like don't read.**

**Warning : OOC akut, kurang sesuai EYD, typo, garing dan receh, slow update pake banget.**

-o-o-o

**CHAPTER 3**

-o-o-o-

Gimana rasanya jadi seorang istri yang dihari pertama cuti nikahnya, malah ditinggal sendirian di apartemen? Gabut banget kan? Untungnya siang ini Sakura diajak makan siang bersama Ino di kantin Rumah Sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Sasuke mau ninggalin juga sih, tapi salahkan si Bos galak-nya yang tidak memberikan izin cuti. Sakura masih ingat jelas percakapan mereka bertiga di telpon tadi pagi saat sarapan. Telpon bertiga-nya bukan dengan Sakura, tapi dengan Naruto, karena sebenarnya Naruto yang menelpon Bos A duluan untuk urusan pekerjaan, setelah itu loudspeakernya dihidupkan agar Sasuke bisa bicara sekalian untuk minta cuti nikah. Makanya Sakura bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto bekerja di tempat yang sama, yaitu di kantor Raikage Architect.

**Flashback on**

…

**Naruto** : … Bos A, selain masalah pekerjaan tadi itu sebenarnya ada hal penting lain yang perlu dibicarakan, terkait Sasuke. Ini Sasuke-nya sendiri yang akan ngobrol dengan bos.

**Bos A** : Sasuke ngobrol? Hahahaha…. Kalau Sasuke mah ngobral kali…. Dia kan sukanya barang obralan….hahahahaha…..

**Naruto : **Hahahaha…..serius ini bos … hahaha…uhuk..uhuk…uhuk.

Salahkan Naruto yang makan sambil telpon sambil tertawa pula, jadi keselek kan. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan bermakna "Mampus! Kualat ngetawain orang".

**Sasuke : **Saya izin cuti menikah 1 minggu.

**Bos A : ** …

**Sasuke : **…

5 menit kemudian.

**Naruto : **Bos? Kok diam aja? Kayak perawan malu-malu diajak nikah aja nih si Bos, diam berarti setuju kan?

**Bos A : **Tunggu Naruto! Itu…itu tadi suara Sasuke?

**Sasuke **: Hn..

**Bos A : **Siapa tadi yang nikah?

**Sasuke : **Saya

**Bos A : **Sasuke? Ga…..ga mungkin! Pasti hoax! Gimmick! Pansos!

**Sasuke : **Julid

**Bos A : **Siapa yang kamu bilang julid? Orang tampan, mapan, sopan, dermawan, brilliant, jagoan, menangan, banyak mantan dan penuh keberuntungan, kayak saya, iri sama modelan jomblo sejak lahir kayak kamu? Mimpi! Oh ya, itu bahasa tolong dikondisikan ya Sas, ga usah sok pake bahasa inpoteimen gitu! Kayak netijen alay aja!

**Sasuke : **Hn… kan nyontoh bos.

**Bos A : **Ga usah bikin pengalihan isu dengan nyalahin saya deh! Pokoknya ga ada cuti nikah buat kamu! Lagipula undanganmu juga ga pernah sampai di meja saya.

**Sasuke : **Nikah dadakan, ga sempat bikin undangan.

**Bos A : **Alasan. Paling ini akal-akalan kamu biar bisa dapat cuti, karena jatah cuti kamu tahun lalu hangus. Pokoknya saya ga bakal percaya. Tidak ada cuti-cuti-an! Kalau kamu tidak masuk kerja, gaji bulan ini hangus!

Jadilah Sasuke tetap masuk kerja seperti biasa, secara dia masih sangat membutuhkan uang. Salah Sasuke juga sih, sudah songong mendahului si Bos nikah, ngasih undangan pun tidak, eh malah minta cuti. Bos A sendiri merasa inilah yang namanya sengsara membawa nikmat. Sengsara karena sakit hati didahului nikah dan tidak dikasih undangan, tapi nikmatnya adalah tidak perlu kasih angpau dan hadiah pernikahan ke Sasuke. Pokoknya tetap pura-pura tidak percaya Sasuke nikah, biar dompet aman.

**Flash back off**

Ketika Sakura sampai di kantin Rumah Sakit Konoha, ternyata di sana Ino tidak duduk sendirian, di sampingnya ada kekasihnya, Shimura Sai. Sai itu adalah senior Ino dan Sakura di Konoha High School, mereka beda 1 tahun. Begitu Ino melihat Sakura datang, Ino langsung meneriakkan nama Sakura, berdiri dan berlari menyambut, memeluk erat Sakura layaknya lagu balonku yang tadinya ada lima tapi pecah 1 jadi tinggal 4, serta cipika-cipiki sambil menahan tangis, layaknya adegan dalam drama dimana sepasang kekasih yang LDR akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah 5 tahun terpisah. Hmmm…tapi sepertinya genre dramanya bukan romantis deh, tapi _hurt_, _sad-end_, dan tragedi, karena hanya si Ino yang tampak merindu, sedangkan Sakura tampak me-risih sambil berusaha melepas pelukan mereka. Gimana ga risih kalau sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kantin, salahkan Ino yang tadi teriak histeris waktu melihat Sakura datang, sudah kayak melihat hantu. Memang berteman dengan Ino itu selalu penuh drama. Makanya waktu di SMA Ino berhasil menyabet penghargaan _Queen of Drama_. Prinsip hidup dia saja 'Hidup harus semanis drama korea, tapi tidak boleh setragis sinetron azab Indonesia'.

"Sakura-chan, aku tuh kangen banget ama kamu, rasanya dunia ini hampa semenjak kamu cuti" ujar Ino.

"Emm… tapi Ino-chan…cuti ku kan baru mulai pagi ini", jawab Sakura sambil masih berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ino.

"Halo jelek" sapa Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Sai ini kalo bicara sebenarnya nadanya ramah sambil senyum pula, tapi omongannya itu loh pedesnya melebihi Bon Cab* level 25.

Sakura yang akhirnya berhasil lepas dari pelukan Ino, malas menanggapi sapaan Sai, langsung mengambil posisi kursi di hadapan Ino.

"Sai, kamu jangan ngomong gitu ke Sakura dong, dia kan sahabat terbaikku sejak dulu kala, sejak dia masih sering ngompol" tegur Ino, yang membuat Sakura langsung mendelik tajam. Itu maksud Ino mau membela atau menghina coba?

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan bagiku di dunia ini hanya kamu satu-satunya gadis yang cantik, Ino" jawab Sai. Emang hanya sama Ino doang Sai bisa menggombal.

Mata Ino langsung berkaca-kaca, "Sai….", ujar Ino sambil mulai menangis terharu lalu segera memeluk Sai. Sai balas memeluk Ino erat. Sementara Sakura, sepertinya dia diajak Ino makan siang hanya untuk menjadi obat nyamuk bakar.

"Gombalan receh", komentar Sakura sinis berusaha mengintrupsi dua sejoli ga tahu diri serta ga sadar ruang dan waktu di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya usaha Sakura berhasil, karena Ino dan Sai langsung berhenti berpelukan, tapi….kenapa tiba-tiba Ino menyodorkan HP nya ke Sakura?

"Sakura-chan, tolong fotoin kami dong. Sudah lama aku dan Sai ga punya waktu luang untuk bisa romantis berduaan… jadi saat-saat berharga seperti ini perlu didokumentasikan, pliss fotoin ya…." pinta Ino dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Ehm…berarti Sakura fix bukan obat nyamuk bakar ya…, lebih tepatnya dijadikan fotografer dadakan gratisan-nya Ino-Sai. Terbukti setelah satu foto diambil, Ino meminta Sakura untuk mengambil beberapa foto mereka berdua lagi dengan berbagai gaya sok romantis lainnya. Sakura secara lahir mau bantu fotoin, tapi sebenarnya secara batin pengen memakai HP itu buat nimpuk mereka. Untungnya saat ini Sakura masih tergolong orang yang sabar, karena teringat kutipan kalimat bijak bahwa '**orang yang baik adalah orang yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain'**. Namun sayangnya dia lupa terusan dari kutipan itu, '**tapi orang yang selalu dimanfaatkan orang lain adalah orang yang bodoh'**.

Setelah sesi pemotretan selesai, serta seluruh makanan yang dipesan telah terhidang di meja, dimulailah acara inti. Sakura kira acara intinya makan-makan, ternyata bukan, melainkan tanya jawab, ah tidak...lebih tepatnya sesi interogasi…atau memojokkan?

"Jadi Sakura-san terkait malam pertama-mu yang tragis, dimana kamu ditinggal tidur sendirian di kamar Sasuke, seolah barang rongsokan yang tidak dibutuhkan, sedangkan Sasuke malah lebih memilih tidur di kamar Naruto, kekasih gay-nya bertahun-tahun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kamu lebih merasa menjadi pelakor? Atau pebinor?" tanya Sai. Emang pinter banget ya itu orang ngerangkai kata bikin orang lain emosi. Entah sudah berapa ratus atau bahkan ribu orang tersakiti oleh omongan pedesnya, sampai Sakura dulu pernah berpikir nanti Sai yang kebanyakan dosa, mati-nya bakalan jadi asap, kayak di film azab. Sekarang, karena emosi Sakura sudah di ubun-ubun, langsunglah tinju-nya auto melayang ke arah pipi mulus Sai.

"Sai-kun, kamu ga apa-apa? Mana yang sakit" Ino langsung menolong Sai yang jatuh dari kursi karena Sakura.

"Ino, kamu yang cerita ke Sai ya, kalau tadi malam aku ga tidur sekamar sama Sasuke. Kan cuma kamu doang yang aku curhatin tadi malam lewat telpon?" tanya Sakura setengah ngelabrak. Sakura jadi teringat, kalau dua sejoli itu sejak SMA dijuluki pasangan _Buy One Get One_, maksudnya apabila kita cerita suatu hal ke salah satu mereka, yang satunya lagi pasti ikutan tahu juga. Ember bocor banget emang mereka itu.

"Ssst….Sakura-chan, jangan keras-keras suaranya. Risih ga sih kalo nanti kita jadi pusat perhatian, nanti dikira orang lain, kamu adalah selingkuhan Sai yang sedang mengamuk pada Sai, karena melihat dia bersama wanita lain, padahal wanita itu pacar sah-nya dimata agama dan hukum" Ino berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena dia ga mau bernasib sama dengan Sai yang tersungkur di lantai dengan tidak elit-nya.

"Ga usah ngalihin pembicaraan deh No, lagian kita jadi pusat perhatian itu dari tadi kali, gara-gara kelakuan sok dramatis kamu yang teriak waktu lihat aku datang. Belum lagi dengan ga tahu malunya foto-foto mesum bareng Sai, udah kayak buat majalah Playboy" sembur Sakura yang tambah emosi.

"Sakura, kamu jangan berpikir Ino yang cerita ke aku, jangan berprasangka jelek ke dia. Aku ini satu kantor dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, makanya bisa tahu tentang tragedi pernikahan kalian" Sai yang sudah duduk lagi di bangkunya berusaha menjelaskan. Pipi dia yang semula putih bak mayat, sekarang jadi tampak memerah, tapi bukan berarti merona ya…karena sebentar lagi merahnya pasti berubah jadi biru lebam.

"Berarti tadi pagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang cerita ke kamu di kantor?" selidik Sakura.

"Hmmm…kebetulan dari pagi aku ada dinas di luar kantor, makanya belum ketemu mereka berdua. Jadi kamu juga jangan berprasangka jelek sama mereka" komentar Sai.

"Lah terus kamu tahu info dari mana? Sasuke bukan, Naruto bukan, Ino juga bukan!" bentak Sakura mulai emosi lagi. Tangan rasanya udah gatal pengen nonjok lagi di pipi satunya, kan jadi imut tuh kalo pipi kanan dan kiri sama-sama merah.

"Sakura-chan sayang, sabar, ingat karir kita. Kantin ini ada di rumah sakit tempat kita kerja loh. Apalagi kamu baru 3 bulanan kerja di sini, langsung minta cuti lagi. Kuatirnya ada dokter dan suster yang ngaduin kamu ke atasan, nanti bisa dipecat loh. Padahal hari gini susah cari Rumah Sakit yang mau nerima dokter dipecat dengan tidak hormat" Ino berusaha meredam emosi Sakura, "Belum kamu pernah melakukan mal prak…"

"Oke" Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Ino. Begitu teringat peristiwa kasus mal prakteknya 3 bulan lalu itu emosi Sakura langsung hilang tak berbekas. Begini-begini juga Sakura anak yang berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya, tidak mau membuat mereka kuatir dan malu gara-gara anak semata wayangnya masuk penjara.

"Emmmm…sebenarnya kami mengajak kamu makan berdua di sini karena ada hal penting yang akan kami sampaikan terkait dirimu" jelas Ino.

"Jadi begini Sakura-san, sekitar 5 hari yang lalu di kantor, Naruto cerita bahwa kekasih wanita-nya akan datang ke Konoha pada tanggal sekarang ini. Memang bukan yang pertama kali nya sih…sekitar 1 bulanan yang lalu wanita itu juga pernah datang ke Konoha dan menginap di apartemen mereka" jelas Sai.

"Kekasih Naruto? Berarti terbukti kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bukan pencinta sesama jenis…" gumam Sakura, dia sedikit merasa lega karena lepas dari tuduhan pelakor dan pebinor.

"Justru di situ anehnya. Mana ada gay mau sama wanita? Kami berdua curiga jangan-jangan wanita itu jadi-jadi-an" jelas Sai lagi.

"Siluman? Kuntilanak? Babi ngepet?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron azab dong, halu gini kan jadi nya. Maksud Sai-kun tuh, pacar Naruto kemungkinan cowok yang berubah jadi cewek" Ino ikutan menjelaskan, "Coba saja kamu lihat fotonya, body-nya itu aduhai banget, tapi bisa buatan. Masak iya ada cewek besar depan-belakang tapi perut dan pinggangnya ramping sekali. Emang lemak di tubuh kita bisa milih bertumpuk di depan dan belakang doang? Agak aneh kan? Bisa jadi ini bawaan gen, atau bisa juga oplas. Belum lagi kalau bicara, suaranya lembut seperti cewek pemalu gitu. Bisa jadi suaranya ini hanya dibuat-buat dengan tujuan untuk menutupi suara aslinya yang nge-bas. Sudah gitu, baju yang dipakai selalu menutupi leher. Jangan-jangan yang ditutupi sebenarnya bukan leher, tapi jakun", papar Ino panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan foto pacarnya Naruto yang ada di HP Sai.

Pada foto itu ada Naruto dan pacarnya sedang berdiri berdampingan. Tinggi pacarnya hanya sebahu Naruto. Wajah cantik, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam kebiruan lurus panjang, mata berwarna putih. Meski ditutupi jaket berwarna lavender, tapi Sakura bisa memperkirakan bahwa ukuran dada cewek itu memang besar, seperti kata Ino. Anehnya resleting jaket itu ditutup sampai leher, padahal sepertinya foto itu diambil saat musim panas. Memang ada yang janggal di sini.

"Nama gadis itu Hyuga Hinata" komentar Sai, sambil mengambil alih HP nya yang dipegang Ino, menscroll gallery dan menunjukkan foto lain pada Sakura, "Kalau yang ini namanya Hyuga Neji, dulu hampir setiap bulan datang ke konoha karena kita pernah sekali ada di proyek yang sama, menginap di apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi sekarang ga pernah lagi. Terakhir ke sini sekitar 2 bulanan yang lalu. Ngakunya sih Hinata itu sepupu dia. Tapi anehnya, semenjak Hinata datang ke Konoha, Neji jadi ga pernah datang lagi. Coba amati wajah mereka, mirip banget kan ya?"

Di foto itu Neji sedang sendirian, baju yang dipakainya tidak menutupi leher, jakun terlihat dengan jelas. Warna iris mata dan wajah mirip Hinata, tapi ini versi gantengnya…atau…sama cantiknya? Rambutnya juga sama-sama panjang dan indah, cocok untuk masuk layar kaca, mulai dari iklan sampo sampai film horror sejenis Sadako, hanya warnanya sedikit berbeda, kalau Neji hitam semi coklat. Tapi rambut mah gampang dimanipulasi, tinggal disemir atau pakai wig, sudah berubah dari aslinya.

'Apa jangan-jangan Neji dan Hinata itu sebenarnya orang yang sama', pikir Sakura, tapi dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir berbagai kemungkinan yang bersliweran di pikirannya, "Sudahlah Ino-chan, pacar Naruto itu bukan masalah kita kan ya?" putus Sakura.

"Bukan masalah kita sih, kecuali kalau saat dia bermalam di apartemen nanti dia tidur sekamar dengan mu" komentar Sai.

"Eh…kenapa ga tidur sama Naruto? Bukannya kekasihnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Bulan lalu waktu Hinata datang, aku kebetulan nginep juga di apartemen Naruto karena menggarap proyek dengan mereka. Hinata tidur di kamar Naruto, sedangkan kami bertiga tidur di kamar Sasuke. Alasan Naruto takut terjadi yang ena-ena kalo tidur bareng Hinata. Tapi kalau menurut saya sih alasannya karena menjaga perasaan Sasuke, pacar benerannya Naruto. Jadi Neji alias Hinata itu cuma pengalihan untuk menyamarkan kebelokan Sasuke dan Naruto, biar aman dari gosip tetangga" jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Nah, prediksi kami berdua malam nanti saat Neji alias Hinata itu datang, pasti dia disuruh tidur sekamar sama kamu. Sakura-chan harus hati-hati ya…ingat Neji itu bukan siapa-siapa kamu, jangan biarkan status ceweknya membuat kamu lengah, sehingga dia bisa ngapa-ngapain kamu" tambah Ino, dan sukses membuat Sakura berkeringan dingin.

"Ino-chan, gimana dong? Aku harus gimana? Apa malam ini aku pulang ke rumah papa mama aja ya?"

"Jangan, justru kita harus mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sakura-chan kan belum yakin tentang Sasuke dan Naruto itu sebenarnya gay atau enggak. Kita bisa memanfaatkan Hinata untuk hal ini" jelas Ino.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Tenang, kami berdua sudah punya rencana hebat buat Sakura-chan, …." Ino mulai menjabarkan rencananya pada Sakura. Bagaimanakah rencana mereka? Apakah rencana mereka akan berhasil? Atau justru membuat Sakura makin terperosok ke dalam masalah, seperti saat dia mengikuti rencana Ino 3 bulan yang lalu untuk menjadi pacar Obito?

Tbc.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note :**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fict ini, serta juga bagi yang mau review dan rate. Kalau cerita atau humornya garing dan kurang memuaskan, mohon dimaklumi, masih newbie saya. Sebenarnya rencana awal saya chapter ini lebih panjang lagi. Tapi karena kuatir jadi lebih lama lagi updatenya, maka saya putus disini dulu saja ceritanya, sisanya tbc.

Untuk nejes-san : nanti juga akan balik ke rumah keluarga Uchiha yg absurd kok :)

Untuk ceexia-san : terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, semoga tetap bisa terhibur dgn chapter 3 ini.

Untuk : fury light-san : trims review nya, sudah dilanjut.

See U next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Sebelum memulai, sepertinya saya harus meminta maaf dulu kepada para pembaca yang masih menunggu fict ini untuk update. Jujur saja, saya merasa menjadi seorang yang PHP gitu, padahal udah pernah ngalamin di dunia nyata bahwa di PHP-in itu rasanya ga enak (jadi curhat, wkwkw…abaikan). Jadi maapkeun atas _slow update_ pakai banget nya. Tapi saya akan mencoba menjadi orang bertanggung jawab, yang menyelesaikan dengan baik apa-apa yang sudah dimulai dengan baik, cie… Termasuk berusaha menyelesaikan fict ini sampai tamat. Kecuali sudah tidak ada yang membaca fict ini lagi, atau terjadi sesuatu di luar kendali saya…

Sebagian besar nama yang dipakai dalam fict ini dari manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama saja, namun fict ini asli hasil pemikiran saya. Tujuan _fict_ ini dibuat semata untuk hiburan bagi para pembaca ffn, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpunnya. Mohon maaf bila pada chapter ini plot cerita tidak mengizinkan dibuat terlalu banyak humor, agar di sini mulai tampak ada perkembangan antara hubungan Sasu-Saku. Akhir kata selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur, tapi…**don't like don't read.**

**Warning : AU, OOC akut, humor garing dan receh, slow update pake banget, terdapat kata tidak baku.**

-0-0-0-

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"_Jangan, justru kita harus mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sakura-chan kan belum yakin tentang Sasuke dan Naruto itu sebenarnya gay atau enggak. Kita bisa memanfaatkan Hinata untuk hal ini" jelas Ino._

"_Tapi bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Tenang, kami berdua sudah punya rencana hebat buat Sakura-chan, …." Ino mulai menjabarkan rencananya pada Sakura. Bagaimanakah rencana mereka? Apakah rencana mereka akan berhasil? Atau justru membuat Sakura makin terperosok ke dalam masalah, seperti saat dia mengikuti rencana Ino 3 bulan yang lalu untuk menjadi pacar Obito?_

-o-o-o

**CHAPTER 4**

-o-o-o-

Ino dan Sai bisa berencana sesukanya, tapi tetap author yang menentukan jalan cerita. Termasuk berhasil atau gagalnya rencana mereka untuk mengorek jati diri kekasih Naruto, itu semua ada di tangan author. Rencana mereka sebenarnya simpel, menurut Sai salah satu cara yang paling mudah, sopan, tidak asusila, tidak vulgar, tidak menyakitkan hati, serta masih sesuai norma-norma adalah dengan melihat leher Hinata. Kalau di sana ada jakunnya, berarti dia sebenarnya Neji, seorang lelaki. Kalau tidak ada berarti Hinata memang perempuan. Simpel banget kan? Tinggal membuat rencana untuk membuka jaket yang menutupi leher Hinata.

**Rencana A** :

Karena Sakura dan Hinata tidur sekamar, maka Sakura harus tidur belakangan. Ketika Hinata telah pulas dalam tidurnya, Sakura membuka resleting jaket yang menutupi leher Hinata, lalu memeriksa adakah jakun di sana? Tapi ternyata rencana A gagal karena malah Sakura yang tidur pulas duluan.

**Rencana B** :

Sakura harus bangun duluan sebelum Hinata. Lalu seperti rencana pertama, saat Hinata masih pulas, Sakura membuka resleting jaket yang menutupi leher Hinata. Tapi sayang rencana B juga telah gagal karena malah Sakura bangun kesiangan.

**Rencana C**, dan ini merupakan rencana pamungkas :

Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi tepat sebelum Hinata, lalu memasang kamera perekam mini yang sudah Sai siapkan. Bentuk kameranya kotak berwarna hitam, ukuran 4,5 x 2,5 x 2,5 cm. Dari situ Sakura bisa merekam ketika Hinata melepas jaketnya, lalu mengamati ada tidaknya jakun di sana. Mengapa memasang kameranya tidak dari malam sekalian? Karena Sakura tidak mau matanya ternodai oleh kemungkinan Naruto atau Sasuke yang sedang mandi ikut terekam. Kamar mandi di apartemen itu memang hanya ada satu, posisinya di dekat dapur, jadi mereka berempat harus bergantian saat hendak menggunakannya.

Rencana C juga hampir saja gagal, karena tepat saat Sakura membuka mata, dia melihat Hinata sedang menyampirkan handuk di bahunya, lalu keluar dari kamar. Pasti artinya Hinata mau mandi kan? Sakura segera terlonjak dari tempat tidur, menyambar handuk, memgambil lalu menggenggam kamera mini ditangan kanan serta menyembunyikannya dibalik handuk yang disampirkan di pundaknya, agar tidak terlihat orang lain. Bergegas ke arah kamar mandi untuk mendahului Hinata. Tapi sayangnya Sakura sedikit terlambat, karena ketika dia tepat sampai di depan kamar mandi, pintunya langsung tertutup tepat di depan mukanya. Sakura langsung menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal.

"Brak! Brak! Brak! Maaf, aku duluan dong ke kamar mandinya. Kebelet nih"

"…" Orang yang di kamar mandi hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Plisss dong buka pintunya! Aku duluan! Ga tahan nih!"

"…"

"Pliss…dah di ujung tanduk, keburu keluar ini, buka dulu dong pintunya"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?" tiba-tiba ada suara Hinata di belakang Sakura. Sakura kaget dong, secara dia kira Hinata yang di kamar mandi. Sakura reflek melepaskan kamera mini dalam genggamannya. Kamera tersebut jatuh dan terpental sampai ke dekat kaki Naruto yang ternyata sedang berada di dapur.

Tepat pada saat itu juga pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke lah yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto mengambil benda di dekat kakinya tersebut, "Ini kamera pengintai mini kan ya? Dulu saya pernah melihat Shisui-nii punya barang sejenis ini. Sakura-chan ngapain ke kamar mandi bawa kamera pengintai?"

"….", Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, keringat dingin bercucuran, apalagi ditambah Sasuke sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Aa…mau ngelihat Sasuke telanjang ya? Ga usah diam-diam gitu kali, kan sudah suami istri, minta mandi bareng aja, Sasuke juga pasti ga bakal nolak kok, dia mah seneng aja di mesumin...hahahaha" praduga bersalah nya Naruto itu kok ngeselin banget ya.

Wajah Sakura rasanya sudah memerah sempurna atau malah nyaris hitam, malu banget pasti, apalagi ditambah mendengar tawa kecil Hinata. Kalo Naruto mah jelas sudah tertawa laknat dengan kencangnya. Dasar Naruto lucknut emang. Harus gimana dong? Mau jawab apa bingung. Mau kabur ga etis. Pura-pura amnesia ga logis. Tinggal cara terakhir untuk kabur dari situasi memalukan ini, pura-pura pingsan. Paling ga kalo dia pingsan, harapannya Naruto bakal kaget dan berhenti tertawa laknat. Ternyata pura-pura pingsan itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan loh, pertama harus cari orang yang tepat untuk bersandar. Ya kali Sakura mau membiarkan tubuh dan kepalanya jatuh berdebam begitu saja di lantai, bisa benjol kan nanti jidat kesayangannya. Untung di depan dia ada Sasuke, jadilah dia langsung pingsan menyandar pada dada Sasuke. Dan untungnya lagi si Sasuke suami siaga, dia langsung memeluk Sakura, terus bopong dia ke kamar, dan menidurkannya ke kasur.

Tapi yang bikin ngeselin, suara ketawa laknat Naruto bukannya mereda, eh malah tambah keras.

"Hahahaha…Sakura pingsan gara-gara malu ketahuan mau video-in Sasuke mandi" Emang dasar Naruto lucknut.

Dan tidak cukup hanya tertawa doang, Naruto bertindak lebih menjengkelkan lagi dengan berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dari pingsannya. Mulai dengan mendekatkan parfum ke hidung Sakura, lalu mendekatkan minyak kayu putih. Tidak bisakah Naruto membiarkan Sakura beristirahat dalam damai? Ehm…bukan RIP tapi ya maksudnya. Terakhir Naruto mendekatkan semangkuk ramen ke hidungnya. Mata sih bisa kompromi tetap terpejam, tapi perut malah berkhianat dengan berbunyi keroncongan pertanda kelaparan. Syaland emang Naruto dan ramennya. Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain selain pura-pura siuman ini mah. Tapi adegannya juga berusaha Sakura buat sealami mungkin, mulai dari jari tangan kanan digerakkan satu persatu dulu, lalu tangan kiri, lalu jari kaki kanan ikut digerakkan satu persatu juga, lalu kaki kiri, lalu mata kiri dikerjap-kerjap, lalu gantian mata kanan, lalu mulut mengerang pelan, terakhir pura-pura masang tampang bingung. Kok adegannya malah jadi kelamaan dan terkesan ga natural gitu ya…

"Aku dimana?"

"Di kamarmu" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar, tapi Sakura dapat melihat ada kekawatiran pada sorot matanya, "Kamu sudah baikan?"

"Sedikit pusing"

"Hari ini jangan kemana-mana dulu, istirahat di apartemen saja. Untuk makan siangnya juga tidak perlu masak, _dellivery order_ saja"

"Iya…", mana kuat _kokoro_ Sakura diperlakuin manis kayak gini, ternyata Sasuke UwU juga. Kalau lagi begini serasa dunia isinya hanya mereka berdua, bahkan suara tawa laknat Naruto jadi nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku dan Naruto harus berangkat kerja dulu, sudah hampir terlambat."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Selanjutnya Sasuke langsung menarik paksa Naruto yang masih tertawa laknat, untuk keluar dari kamar. Ternyata ada hal mengejutkan yang baru disadari Sakura, leher Hinata tidak tertutupi, terlihat tidak ada jakun di sana, _fix_ wanita tulen. Jaket Hinata ada di gantungan baju belakang pintu kamar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya memang saat bangun tidur tadi, ketika dia melihat Hinata menyampirkan handuk, jaketnya memang sudah tidak dipakai deh. Sial, kenapa dia bisa tidak menyadarinya sedari awal. Mempermalukan diri sendiri untuk hal yang sia-sia. Saran Sai-Ino memang ga guna banget kan ya?

-o-o-o-

Sore ini hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto di apertemen. Sasuke masih di lokasi proyek, jadi dia pulang belakangan. Sedangkan Hinata sudah kembali ke kotanya lagi sejak siang. Ingin hati Sakura berdiam diri di kamar saja, tidak mau bertemu muka dengan Naruto, karena selain jengkel akan tawa laknatnya, dia juga tidak mau dapat resiko diinterogasi. Tapi apa daya perutnya menghianati, bau ramen Naruto memang mengoda iman. Jadilah mereka berdua makan ramen di meja makan. Tapi makannya sendiri-sendiri loh ya, bukan satu _cup_ berdua.

"Sakura-chan, tadi pagi Sasuke _marahin_ saya, katanya saya harus minta maaf padamu. Saya pikir memang saya sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya saya tidak menertawakanmu. Mohon maafkan saya" Naruto memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Hmmm…tidak apa-apa, akan saya maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi!", orang tobat memang sudah sewajarnya dimaafkan kan?

"Janji deh, saya ga akan menertawakan kemesuman seseorang lagi. Karena setiap orang memang wajar punya tingkat kemesumannya sendiri-sendiri, termasuk Sakura-chan yang kemesumannya agak akut."

"…" Sakura menyesal sempat memberi maaf bagi naruto, harusnya orang modelan dia masuk kategori tidak termaafkan untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tapi sebenarnya perasaan kamu ke Sasuke itu bagaimana sih? Kamu suka ga dengannya?"

"…"

"Sasuke itu teman baikku sejak masih zaman popok. Kami sudah seperti saudara, makanya aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Termasuk berharap pernikahan ini bisa membahagiakan bagi kamu dan dia. Dan Sakura-chan harus tahu, bahwa Sasuke itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, walau dia sangat aneh, terlalu pendiam, datar kayak tembok, arogan, sok _cool_, sok keren, ketus, jutek, ga jelas, ngeselin, nyebelin, dan super irit.

_"Katanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, tapi di belakang nya menghina dina"_ Sakura membatin.

"Karena ingin irit itu makanya kami hanya menyewa satu apartemen untuk ditinggali berdua. Bukan karena kami ini pasangan gay seperti yang dulu santer diisukan teman-teman semasa kita SMA."

"…"

"Tapi sikap iritnya itu ada penyebabnya kok. Kalau kamu pernah baca manga Naruto di situ ada Sasuke yang terobsesi sama cakra, nah kalo Sasuke suami kamu terobsesi sama harta. Dia begitu karena dulu pernah mengidap syndrom anak bungsu."

"Hah? Sindrom apa itu? Baru dengar."

"Syndrom yang dialami sebagian besar anak bungsu, akan saya ceritakan kisah masa kecilnya."

_**Flashback on**_

_Sasuke anak terkecil di keluarga, sedangkan Obito, Shisui dan Itachi memiliki usia yang tidak jauh berbeda._

_**Sasuke kecil umur 6 tahun.**_

_Saat keluarga besar Uchiha pergi ke pasar malam, Sasuke tertarik melihat mainan robot yang di pajang di salah satu stand._

"_Mama, aku mau mainan yang itu" _

"_Sasuke-chan, Itachi-nii kan sudah punya mainan sejenisi itu. Kamu pakai mainan kakak mu saja ya, pasti sekarang dia sudah bosan"_

_**Sasuke kecil umur 7 tahun.**_

_Madara pulang kerja membawa tiga buah sepeda baru. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui dan Obito segera menghampiri kakeknya dengan mata berbinar. _

"_Ini yang paling besar untuk Obito, yang ini untuk Shishui, yang ini untuk Itachi"_

"_Untuk aku mana kek?" Sasuke bertanya._

"_Nanti ketiga sepeda itu buat kamu semua, karena sebentar lagi juga akan kekecilan untuk kakak-kakakmu. _

_**Sasuke kecil umur 9 tahun**_

"_Anak-anak, ada baju baru nih", Mikoto yang baru pulang belanja menenteng 3 buah baju, "Ini untuk Obito, ini Shishui, yang ini Itachi."_

"_Untuk aku mana Ma?" Sasuke kecil bertanya._

"_Untuk Sasuke-chan tidak cuma satu, kemarin kan mama baru memilih baju-baju kakak-kakakmu yang kekecilan, itu semua sekarang menjadi milikmu."_

_**Flashback off**_

"Makanya semenjak masuk SMP si Sasuke mulai hidup irit dan rajin menabung, dia bertekad untuk punya simpanan uang yang banyak, sehingga bisa beli barang-barang sendiri, dan tidak perlu mendapat barang bekas dari kakak-kakaknya lagi. Sampai sekarangpun dia sukanya barang obralan karena lebih murah, tapi dia anti barang bekas. Makanya aku sebenarnya agak heran kenapa Sasuke mau menikah dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke kan tidak suka barang bekas, sedangkan kamu kan bekas pacarnya Obito. Maka itu aneh."

"…", ingin rasanya Sakura menyela omongan Naruto dengan pukulannya. Sembarangan memang Naruto kalau ngomong, cantik-cantik gini disamakan barang bekas. Lagian dia tidak pernah melakukan macam-macam saat berpacaran dengan Obito kok. Tapi…memang agak aneh sih, Sasuke mau begitu saja menikahi dia.

"Tapi aku lalu teringat, kita dulu satu SMA kan? Apa kamu tahu, kalau dulu itu Sasuke pernah menyukaimu?"

"Eh?"

"Dulu tiap giliran merazia, Sasuke pasti memilih razia di kelasmu. Dulu dia selalu berusaha mendekatimu sebenarnya, tapi kamu sepertinya malah berusaha selalu menghindar"

"Bu…bukan seperti itu. Aku awalnya juga menyukai Sasuke kok. Tapi gosipnya kan kamu dan dia pasangan gay. Karena tidak mau patah hati, jadi ya…aku menghindar tiap ketemu dia."

"Hehe… jadi ternyata kalian sama-sama saling mempunyai rasa yang terpendam nih?"

"…" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab apapun, pipinya sudah merah merona. Ternyata Naruto orang baik juga ya... Dia bisa membuat kesalahpahaman di hati Sakura menjadi tercerahkan.

"Diam berarti setuju kan? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kamu tidak usah merekam diam-diam Sasuke yang lagi telanjang, langsung minta mandi berdua saja sana. Kan tingkat kemesuman kamu memang sudah seakut itu. Hahaha…", tawa laknat Naruto kembali menggema.

"Syaland Naruto!". Ralat, Naruto ternyata tidak sebaik itu, dia masih semenjengkelkan tadi pagi. Hampir emosi Sakura meninggi, untung tersela suara pintu terbuka.

"Tadaima" Sasuke yang baru pulang langsung ikut bergabung di meja makan. Sakura segera menyiapkan satu cup ramen juga untuk Sasuke.

Tidak lama berselang suara bel apartemen mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, ada dua orang berseragam polisi di depannya.

"Selamat malam. Mohon maaf, kami baru saja mendapat info bahwa di apartemen no 345 ini ada dugaan telah dipasang bom. Untuk keamanan serta penyelidikan, maka penghuni apartemen ini diharap meninggalkan tempat. Kami hanya memberi waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap mengambil barang yang sekiranya berharga atau diperlukan. Ke depannya dalam waktu 3x24 jam apartemen ini tidak boleh ditempati dulu, karena masih dalam pengawasan."

"Eh…"

Tiba-tiba smartphone Sakura berdering.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Sakura-chan, ini Mama Milito. Mama kangen dengan kamu dan Sasuke. Kalian malam ini menginap di rumah Uchiha dong, biar kangen Mama terobati"

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Pas butuh tempat tinggal, ada yang menawarkan. Apakah memang hidup sungguh penuh kebetulan menyenangkan seperti ini? Atau sebaliknya ini sebenarnya adalah konspirasi yang membuat seolah-olah semua peristiwa ini terjadi kebetulan?

Tbc.

-0-0-0-

**Omake**

Siang hari itu, Madara di rumah keluarga besar Uchha, menelpon Kagami yang sedang keluar.

"Kagami, bagaiman persiapannya?"

"Sudah beres ayah, saya sudah punya dua orang yang bersedia menjadi polisi gadungannya. Sedangkan untuk perlengkapan lainnya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Shisui, sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Yang penting semua harus bersiap-siap tepat waktu untuk menyambut mereka."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note :**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fict ini, semoga terhibur. Serta terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau review, rate, and follow, benar-benar menjadi mood boster bagi saya.

Siapa hayo yang pernah mengalami masa kecil seperti Sasuke? Kalau saya jujur pernah, nasib jadi anak bungsu, tapi gak setragis kayak di atas gitu sih, wkwkwkw…

Zaidah : Terima kasih banyak :D. Selamat dan sehat juga selalu untuk kamu UwU.

See U all next time


End file.
